


Oh My Love

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Early!Klaine, Fluff, M/M, Original Song, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens with Blaine between Blackbird and the scene with him and Kurt.  Blaine's thoughts and emotions and how everything is perfectly clear to him.</p>
<p>Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: Oh My Love by John Lennon
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138481771530/oh-my-love

Blaine couldn’t put into words what had happened as Kurt sang Blackbird. One minute he was watching his best friend sing in honor of his deceased pet and feeling sympathy for his friend, but the very next second it was like something in him changed and suddenly he was looking at Kurt in a different light. Everything was suddenly clear to Blaine and he knew exactly what he had to do.

The first thing he did was sit in his bedroom for an hour after Kurt had sung Blackbird trying to figure out what was going on in his head and what he wanted to say to Kurt. Blaine was so lost in his own head that he didn’t even notice Wes knocking and then entering the room.

Wes watched Blaine for a moment before clearing his throat and grabbing Blaine’s attention. Blaine’s head whipped up so fast to look at Wes that Wes thought for a moment that Blaine was going to get whiplash. “You look like a lovesick puppy,” Wes said laughing. “You’re not gonna have us do another off campus disaster?” 

Blaine glared at Wes. “No.”

Wes decided to give Blaine a break. “Wanna talk about it?” he asked as he said as he sat down on Blaine’s bed facing Blaine.

Blaine sighed and the lovesick look returned to his face. “It’s Kurt.”

“What about Kurt?” Wes asked, smiling knowingly at Blaine. He had seen the change in Blaine during Kurt’s song.

Blaine smiled, blushed, and proceeded to look down. “I didn’t used to feel this way about him. But now, I really want to kiss him and take him out on dates and hold his hand while walking down the hall.”

“Blaine, what changed? Just a few days ago you were insisting that there was nothing between you two and that he was just your best friend.”

“Earlier when he was singing Blackbird, something just changed. Everything’s just so clear to me now. I want to be able to call Kurt my boyfriend. I can’t explain it any better than that.”

“Maybe you should go tell him,” Wes suggested. “You already know how he feels about you, right?” 

Blaine nodded. “Yeah. He told me back after that Gap disaster.”

“Then what have you got to lose?” With that, Wes left the room again, knowing that this was something he couldn’t help Blaine with.

The next couple of hours were a flash to Blaine. One minute he was sitting in his bedroom trying to psych himself up to go downstairs and ask Kurt out. The next minute he was sitting in the senior commons with his lips attached to Kurt’s, and before he knew it, Kurt was getting into his car to go back to Lima for the weekend promising Blaine that he’d call later to set up a date for over the weekend. Blaine felt like he had gone through a whirlwind of emotions that day, but nothing had ever made sense like this before. It was perfectly clear to Blaine that he was falling in love with Kurt more and more by the second, and he couldn’t wait to see where this was going to go for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138481771530/oh-my-love


End file.
